Isabella Garcia Shapiro
Appearances Isabella wears a pink dress under her white T shirt and a matching bow. Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas, because he makes stuff nobody has ever done. She appears to be on lots of episodes. to see the official appearances, go to www.phineasandferb.wikia.com and search "Isabella" or, click on the button at the top. Fanon Unknown Dreams Isabella is kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz's second dimension self and has a machine used on her that turns her into IsaBorg. IsaBorg is an insane version of her that tries to kill Phineas. She is excecuted for her crimes after the fall of the Doofempire. Phineas's Journal Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb on an adventure To Mount Everest. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. Summer Prom Isabella nervously asks Phineas to the Danville "Summer Prom". At the end Phineas ends up being Isabella's date and they kiss... Isabella and Felicia: Isabella's Cousin In this awesome episode, Isabella's cousin Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Isabella's life. Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Felicia tortured her, embarrass her, push her in a deep hole, and even cut Isabella's hair lop-sided. This time, Felicia steals her leadership in the fireside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Felicia and Phineas start dating, and Isabella seeks help from Buford and Baljeet to break up the couple. Isabella soon learns that Felicia is only dating Phineas to torture Isabella. Isabella later confronts Phineas, only realizing that Felicia made Phineas become a jerk. Phineas and Isabella get into a fight, and break their friendship. Later in the episode, we find out that Felicia has a boyfriend back home, named Bryan. When Bryan found out about Phineas, Bryan threatened to beat him up, until Buford defended Phineas and fought Bryan. After a talk with Ferb, Phineas realizes his love for Isabella. The two make up, and end up finally becoming a couple, while the fireside girls also realize they were wrong about Felicia, and Isabella becomes cheif again. At the end of the episode, Felicia confesses to Isabella that she picks on her because she was jealous. Isabella and Felicia become friends once again. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb's journey to find the stone of miracles. On the way beginning with Phineas saving Isabella's life, they begin to grow closer, Isabella reveals to Phineas that she not only helped Phineas to have fun, but to spend more time with him. When Isabella gets captured by the giant robot wished by Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas goes to the robots head and destroys the stone which has become the robots power supply. Isabella wonders why Phineas gave up his chance for endless adventure, and Phineas says Isabella's the best adventure ever, afterwich they shared a kiss. Phineas and Isabella go back to school as a couple. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Isabella is a fearless girl who's always willing to help out her best friend Phineas mostly because of her secret crush on him. The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Daisy and Didi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro slightly hates Daisy Hernandez because she thought Daisy was flirting with Phineas Flynn during the story Daisy and Didi. Ever since, she has tried to not talk to Daisy, even though Daisy clearly stated that she didn't like Phineas. This shows a new side of Isabella because she is normally nice and sweet. She is also revealed to have a cousin from Mexico called Freddy. Musical Special In Phineas's nightmare sequence she sings "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. Little Phineas and Ferb In the TV spin-off she is seen as a 2-year old who still has a crush on Phineas. She also resmbles Ana. Firepuff Girls Z! In the first episode of We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z!, Isabella becomes Hyper Rainbow when exposed to the highly radioactive Pizzazium Infinionite accidentally by Phineas and Ferb, and forms a team of super girls to stop the local evil maniac. Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes In the new version, Isabella acts like Bugs Bunny with her rivals, Yosemite Candace and Buford Fudd. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in all Season 1 episodes, and a few Season 2 episodes. She was thought dead in the series finale, but it was quickly determined that she was teleported by someone else. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) She is fearing that she will lose Phineas to Lisa and she hates Wendy because she sees her as a lying whiner. In "Cubarama" she took the leader role. She is in the Final 10. She revealed her crush on Phineas in "Spain in the Butt". She attempted to quit in "Beijing Chris McLean" to save Phineas, unfortunately her plan was fruitless but Phineas wasn't sure if he wanted to stay so she tried to win. By finding the last peanut she landed herself in the Final 5. She was eliminated because her crying of Phineas leaving was costing everyone's sleep. She is now friends with Lisa understanding that she is not the person she thought she was. A Phineas and Ferb Movie: All Grown Up! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (played by Daniella Monet) is now 16 years old, but she is now Smart and Beautiful Girl. Phineas Flynn (Played by Drake Bell) has a crush on her. Isabella and Phineas need to stop Ben Baxter (Played by Alec Baldwin) from demolishing the Danville Park. Later, Ben Baxter team up with Doofenshmirtz (Played by David Lewis) to capture Isabella and Perry the Platypus, but when Phineas and Ferb rescue Both, Phineas kisses Isabella. NTBA on TNT Isabella is the sideline reporter of the segment. Also sometimes she's the play-by-play announcer (When Phineas is out) Scubadave Series Isabella has met and befriended a boy who goes by the name Scubadave, who became her wingman. Scubadave proimised to pair her and Phineas before something happens. This is the account of what happens when Scubadave is with the rest of the group. A New Platypus on Maple Street Isabella goes with the Fireside Girls to the Danville Adoption Center and ends up adopting Patty the Platypus, who falls in love with Perry. TotalDramaRox97's Series Isabella meets a boy name Connor at first she considers him a friend but as time goes on she finds him as less as a friend and more of an enemy. They team up to stop a fight between Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Bloodline Fight. She pretty much hates him. The main reason she hates him is because of the way he treats Phineas. She is routing for Phineas as he races with Ferb. A Phintastic Investigation Isabella helps solve the mystery of Ferb's death. It's also mentioned that it was because of her, Phineas began to build again, after the death. O.W.C.A Adventures She appears in the first chapter, you see her holding Pinky and feeding him and Tori the Timber Wolf treats, Pinky tries to lick Tori's head in sign of he has a crush on her, but Tori walks over to Perry and curls up by him. Sadly, this shatters his heart. Poor Pinky! Isabella Shapiro Spy Detective She was a spy and saving the world. 'Something's rotten in the state of Danville ' isabella is invited on a date by Phineas's cousin Bartie, thinking he's Phineas. Phineas acctually goes on the date, completley not understanding what's going on, and a crazy chain of events happen. The Song of Flames Isabella is the secondary protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Victini three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Il Est En Amour Isabella's mission in this story is to make Phineas's new girlfriend Morgan McDonald's life horrible. Once she dies though, Isabella hears that her last words were "Isabella's just like me. Sure, she's been trying to make me misrable, but that's because she feels the same passion for you that I do. If I.... If I don't survive this fall, PROMISE ME you'll at least TRY at her love, please?" and that gets Phineas to fall in love with her. Isabella didn't see her when Ferb and Candace brought her back to enlighten Phineas's spirit, and she wasn't able to tell her she was sorry for being so mean. What also pains her is that once she fell, she could have survived if the Garcia Shaperios didn't run over her unconsios, broken body. Isabella lives with that regret her whole life. Runaway Series Isabella continues to have a crush on Phineas Flynn, and even rescues him in Runaway, after an argument between the 2. In Around The World, Isabella accompanies Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen. The Bitterness Trilogy Isabella's alternate self shows up in this series. In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, Phineas (after turning bad) tries to get her to come to the Dark Side, but she wisely refuses. She is saddened by how Phineas had changed in such a horrible way. Later, she discovers that Phineas has turned good again, and that he had a crush on her the whole time. (Author's note: It was supposed to be "flipped Phinebella".) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she appears again. She doesn't have as important of a role as in the previous story, however. Her role in The Bitterness of The Empire is yet to be added. The List of Secrets Isabella appears in The List of Secrets as the tritangonist. When the story begins, she stays on Earth to help moniter Phineas' activity. She also gets help from Candace about her crush on Phineas. When Phineas' finds out about Isabella's crush through the lsit of secrets, his obiviousness prevents him from understanding a crush. Isabella later regrets becoming friends with Phineas and is angry at him throughout the story. They later rekindle their relationship after Meap's death and after the attack on The Masked Man's generator, Isabella proclaims her love for Phineas. Both Phineas and Isabella fight The Masked Man but Isabella is killed in the resulting fight. Before she dies, however, Phineas kisses Isabella. Younger Isabella also appears in the story at the end, when Phineas goes back time to prevent younger from meeting Isabella (although he does give him and Isabella pictures of the other person) and protect her from death. What Happened to us... In this story, after saving the world from Doofenshmirtz and one of his latest inators, that was made by Phineas, Phineas and Isabella start dating, 20 years later, Isabella is married to Phineas and works teaching the new firesides, meanwhile, her husband, Phineas is the CEO of DEI, a company that is now benign Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: The Series She is the main character of the series. She is a 12-year old girl of her own dreams. Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure She is a part of Phineas's team, she can freeze or blast anyone around her by saying "Whatcha doin'?" Tiberius64's Story Series Celestial Feelings Isabella first confesses her feelings to Phineas after he confesses his feelings for her on the second-to-last day of summer vacation. She is also the Communications Officer Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the USS Phineas. If Summer Only Lasted One Day Isabella spends romantic times with Phineas on the last day of summer vacation on a holodeck that he and Ferb make. An Interplexing Future Isabella joins Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz 3 years after the events of If Summer Only Lasted One Day. She is nearly assimilated into his cyborg collective, barely survives, and yet offers Doofenshmirtz forgiveness he never received earlier in life. She is also Phineas' official girlfriend by this time (2014). The Terran Empire Isabella once again assumes the duty of Communications Officer as Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the USS Phineas a school year after An Interplexing Future (2015). She reminds Phineas that hatred and revenge are never right--even when dealing with parallel universe counterparts from a brutal planetary empire on earth. She is still Phineas' girlfriend and will be with him in a relationship through marriage (which has yet to be spoken of at this point). A New Star is Born Isabella resumes her major character role as the Communications Officer aboard the USS Phineas, which leads the attack on Emperor Doofenshmirtz's palace from the skies after a confrontation with the loyalist half of the Terran Empire fleet (the rebel side, led by General Phineas Flynn, is on their side). In a battle in a nebula, one of her computer screens explodes in her face, giving her some mild burns, which are treated in sickbay with Phineas eventually coming in to comfort her and love on her (as they are still a couple). Love's Full Blossom Isabella helps out new recruits at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy by this time (2025). She marries Phineas on June 14, 2025, thus sealing the promise he made to her in Celestial Feelings to make sure she would become Mrs. Isabella Flynn someday. Phineas had proposed to her on April 15 of that year. Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri When the ''USS Phineas''-A is on an exploration mission on her wedding anniversary of 2030, she is taken from the bridge at the same time Phineas is taken by a being known as S'lar from the planet below (the fifth planet of Alpha Centauri B) to a semi-arid desert planet, where she and Phineas fight Mitch and a Sorunon reptilian. She of course is injured, leaving Phineas to finish the battle of wits and physical strength. By this time, she and Phineas have a son named Christopher (Chris for short). Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia Her children Chris and Erica make high-tech wands to recreate magic duels from Stumpleberry Finkbat; this leads to intervention by S'lar, who recreates the Across the 2nd Dimension battle and rejuvinates all original adult participants, who fight alongside their children. This takes place in 2038, when Erica is 7 years old. Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love She spends a romantic time with her husband (Phineas) in Paris for a couple of days during the summer of 2039. They enjoy a worry-free and danger-free time of intimate fun together during this short trip. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels She resumes her position as the Communications Officer aboard the Phineas-A, which leads a battle against forces of the Karons, a new enemy species to the recently-born Planetary Federation. Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb Isabella joins Phineas on his mission to revive Ferb on the planet where she had spent time with Phineas in Celestial Feelings; she, along with Phineas and Buford, keeps a vigilant watch over Ferb's recovery throughout the night they spend there. Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College In this Ad Astra Series prequel, Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb the morning after the college graduation party at Paul Bunyan's for breakfast, where Phineas decides what he's gonna do to overhaul the recently finished Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2021. She also has the honor of signing the TerraFleet Charter on August 23rd, 2022. The Survivors She is a minor character and crewmember of the Phineas-A. As Long As You Love Me So... On Christmas Eve of 2025, six months after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, the two are stuck at home as a fierce snow storm prevents them from travel and knocks out power city-wide. They stay together and enjoy each other's company indoors well through Christmas Eve and into the early part of Christmas Day. Phineas has Isabella open a gift with a baby red platypus, which they name Tommy. Isabella, in turn, reveals that she's 3 months pregnant (with Chris, their soon-to-be first child). It is also revealed that members of her family along the Jewish side are Messianic Jews, which has apparently caused quite a few stirs along the way. StrawberryStarr's Series Isabella and the Sign of the Moon Isabella is very jealous of Ferb because Phineas listens to him more and agrees with him more. When Phineas and Ferb decide they want to go to the moon again without listening to Isabella, Isabella becomes very frustrated, but with good advice from her mom, decides to go with them anyways. On the rocket ride over, something very strange happens...﻿ The truth about Phineas flynn She became a neighbor of Phineas in Maple Drive. She had fallen in love with Phineas since she met him. ﻿ Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Isabella is still leader of the Fireside Girls. She believes deeply that emotions are un-required due to the teaching of someone. Phineas and Ferb: Toonsical Portal Isabella is a missing love interest of Phineas, in Toonsical Portal. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Isabella, sometime before the 1st part of the series (Excluding the Prologue story) along with her cousin Yuu Shapiro are taken into the Digital World, the very evil Digimon known as DarkKnightmon takes her cousin, and leaves Isabella floating, through Space-Time, she meets her 2nd dimension counter part and heads back to the Digital World (Due to DarkKnightmon ruining her clothes, her 2D version gives her a replacements.) She often secretly helped Phineas' army Xros Heart and later joins. In the 2nd half of the Digital World Adventures, Isabella gets a new outfit again. (Making her the only character with more then two sets of clothes), her character is similar to Nene from Digimon Xros Wars. Isabella is the character with the 2nd most development. (The 1st being Phineas) Digimon Collection *Sparrowmon (Lead Partner) *Monitamon (Green) *Monimon *Mervamon *QueenChessmon *Lekismon Full Page: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's Collection Izzy and the Cockroaches A new series based on Xilam/Gaumont's Oggy and the Cockroahces. Izzy always has a quiet day until three cockroaches named Dee Dee, Kenny and Joey. Izzy's best friend, Iza tries to get new plans to get rid of the trio while Rob, the neighbour of the two always plummets the duo (which normally happens off-screen. The only hint is the punching sounds and the duo screaming) but the cockroaches is their fault but made the duo the "suspect" Slapstick humor is kept to maximum while dialogue is set to minimum to no dialogue. Unlike other slapstike cartoons, this even drops busses, trucks, submarines and planes while dropping anvils and pianos are still made here but this is what we call "advanced slapstick humor". The show is originally slated to begin on January 2012 but Oggy and the Cockroaches was renewed with a Season 4. Isabella's Tummy Ache/Little Miss Uncontainable These are episodes from Season 31. In Little Miss Uncontainable, it is revealed Isabella has Mad Tummy Disease, which is a disease that gives younger children abnormally large stomachs until age 8 1/2. If you eat undercooked tacos after having the disease it's bad for your stomach, which is what happens to Isabella in Isabella's Tummy Ache. Relationships Phineas Flynn She has romantic daydreams about Phineas and believes she will one day marry him or Ferb, but she never says that to him. She married Phineas in Phineas & Isabella's wedding and had April as their daughter. Adam Williams Isabella likes Adam. She, along with Phineas, Ferb & Candace finds Adam funny and thinks of him as their brother. She was fastinated with the way Adam designs his weapons. In Don't go to sleep, Phineas & Isabella got hit by Adam's tranqulizer dart and got put to sleep. Ferb Fletcher Isabella is best friends with Ferb, likely because he's the stepbrother of her crush, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes with Phineas goes. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her time with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb although she does like him. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry either Phineas or Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Upon this discovery, Ferb turned around and winked at Isabella, who was stunned at the possibility that she may marry someone else other than Phineas. This may indicate that Ferb may harbor a bit of affection for Isabella, or that Ferb just fancies himself a ladies' man ("Thaddeus and Thor"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated and gets mad when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being a superhero ("The Beak"), but it can be just the thought of him being the one who controls the lower half and saves Danville from the falling sign, but Phineas gets all the attention. When they were stranded on the uncharted island, Ferb listened while Isabella talked about Phineas not noticing her and offered her a handkerchief when she started crying. He knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas and he also walked away when Phineas came to leave them alone. He may might not have any affection to Isabella however he knows he might get married with her. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon"). It is most likely that he does not have affection for Isabella since he has more affection for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). Ferb has also demonstrated awareness of Isabella's affection for Phineas; after Ferb helped Phineas throw a party for Isabella, when Phineas offered her ice cream with Ferb, he left to have Phineas and Isabella have some alone time together. Isabella was pleased and both bumped fists. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") It is very plausible that Ferb did this because he knows that either he or Phineas will marry Isabella and he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. Brendan Townsend Isabella hates Brendan. In Where's My Money!?, when Brendan thinks that Phineas & Isabella has his money, he decided to pay them a visit. Kyle Broflovski In the episode Phineas & Ferb go to South Park, Kyle Broflovski grows a huge crush on Isabella. She eventually develops a romantic relationship with Kyle, all while Cartman makes fun of them, saying "You two are like Stan & Wendy if they were Jews!". The two can't handle Eric's mockery & punch him. Kyle & Isabella eventually break up & Kyle admits he was having a lot of fun with Isabella. Trivia * The Isabella here has a different personality. * She has complete acrophobia * She has a fear of mice * She can freak out when binocular lenses are inserted in her eye. Making her to look things giganticly * In this show, she has a baby doll. In her real personality, she has a mindy doll. * She can act paranoid when it's Friday the 13th * She freaks out like Candace * She's clear minded during emergency situations but, used the wrong equiptment. * She has eyebrows (Not always but sometimes) * She can do a real loud 2 finger whistle (S'winter) Pamelajane's Short Story Geekabella This is a 2-part fan fiction when Isabella temporarily becomes a geek, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Geekinator that goes wrong. *Part 1 *Part 2 (Under Construction) The Adventures of... She appears in it. Not really playing a big part, but she still appears in it. Loveboy01 The Firesides She and the Fireside Girls appear in Loveboy01's spinoff, Firesides. Also,they appeared in The adventures of Jag Pe Dark Adventures She first seen jumped out of her bed at night, screaming due to her nightmare. Just as she wanted to sleep again, she saw a mysterious creature outside her house, which fly away.. Later, in Phineas' backyard when Phineas and others determined kind of her recently bought artifact. Suddenly, they ambushed by a Reaper and he tries to kill them all, only to intervened by Wilson and Theresa that followed Phineas and Ferb. Reapers escaped, but not before stole her artifact. Gallery Isabella's_Wild_Day.png|Isabella's "Swinter" outfit PhineasIsabellaBoat.jpg|Phinebella File:Biscuits.jpg|Isabella in her official anime form. phinebella pic.JPG|Phinebella :D File:Isabella.png|Isabella's Z-Photo Isabella anime.JPG|Teen Anime Isabella isabella1229.jpg 007.jpg Isabella Garcia Shapiro lunaii.png|Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Lunaii) Isabella68.jpg|Goth version of Isabella going to a party|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro izzy halloween.JPG|Isabella in her Pochahontas costume. Isabella Wolf.png|Isabella in wolf form I G-S.png|Teens Alternate isabella.JPG|Alternate Isabella (Bitterness Trilogy version). Izzy temple of sap.JPG Alt izzy.JPG|Alternate Isabella. Alt izzy and phin.JPG|Alt. Isabella talking to Phineas. HNI 0004.jpg|This is what Isabella does when she's nervous Isabella redone.JPG|A drawing of Isabella by User:Tpffan5196 Isabella's new look.JPG|Isabella dressed "punk rocker/goth-ish" Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Celestial Feelings, The Terran Empire, and A New Star is Born)|link=Celestial Feelings Celestial Feelings Beach Foot Massage.jpg|A Small Act of Kindness... (Celestial Feelings)|link=Celestial Feelings Isabella Tickling Phineas.jpg|Isabella tickling Phineas (If Summer Only Lasted One Day)|link=If Summer Only Lasted One Day Isabella (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella (Resistance Movement; An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Isabella and her friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Isabella Near-Assimilation.jpg|Cyborg attempting to assimilate Isabella (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Isabella's Recovery (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella's Miraculous Recovery (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Phineas Proposes to Isabella.jpg|Phineas Proposes to Isabella (April 15, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss.jpg|Phineas and Isabella's Wedding Kiss (June 14, 2025; Love's Full Blossom)|link=Love's Full Blossom Phineas, Ferb, and Friends (Adults in Uniform).jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and friends in the 2020's-early 2030's uniform Isabella frustrated.jpg OhNoHeDidnt.jpg 2. Lovem.JPG 4. Dark m.JPG Ip.jpg|Isabella Finally Kisses Phineas Avatarphinff.png|Na'vi Isa with Avatar Phin Isa.jpg|Drawing of Isabella by User:PhinabellaFan1010 100x100m.jpg|as a vampire Just Wait Child.png|From the Ask Agent P blog on tumblr.|link=http://darkwingsnark.deviantart.com/art/AAP-Just-Wait-Child-277954073 Helloween Izzy.png|Made by SweetIzzyGirl! IsabellaMyFairGoalie.png IsabellaTeen.png|Isabella as a Teen Izzie in Phin's Clothes.png|Isabella in Phineas' clothes Ferbella10.jpg Ferbella5.jpg Izzy derp.png|Izzy derping around Blue Hair (2).JPG|Isabella with Blue curly hair Ripoffs!!!!.png Cute little ash.png !Isabellam.png|Isabella as Manga Isabella.jpeg IsabellaMyFairGoalie.png|Isabella playing soccer. isabella_garcia_shapiro_by_kaitara-d4gqlzu.jpg|Isabella on Fireside Girls Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Troop Leaders Category:Girlz! Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Canon Character Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Big Sister Characters Category:Phineas Ships Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Jews Category:Israel characters Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: The Series Category:Meap Category:Ferb ships Category:Phineas Flynn Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:TerraFleet Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Dark Adventure series Category:Girls